


Rest in Peace

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: more like, poor baby, rest in peace, rest in peaces, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: The problem with being a hybrid is that you don't really belong to either side.Danny for example was a halfa. That means he was too dead to be a human and too alive to be a ghost.Just his luck.





	

He was wandering through the graveyard, navigating over the sea of graves, looking for something he knew he wasn’t going to find there.

His eyes were moving from stone to stone, reading through different names and dates, spotting only one thing all stones had in common.

Rest in Peace.

Rest in Peace, Rest in Peace, rest in peace, rest in peace rest in peace rest in peacerestinpeacerestinpeace…

Every dead person's got at least one RIP.

Why hadn’t he?

He was dead yet he could only dream about peace 

Ghosts’ hunters were chasing his ghost half, bullies focused on his human side, and ghosts clearly hadn’t got a preference as attacks happened always, no matter which form he took.

He was juggling school life, fighting ghosts, and lying to his parents, desperately trying to find a way out in the maze made of lies he created with his own words.

He was tired of this all. He was dead, he should rest in peace, he deserved it.

Whoever said they would sleep after they died was dead wrong and owed him a personal apology.

Every dead human got his peace, even if it was just a few letters carved in equally dead stone.

But he wasn’t fully dead.

He was still partially alive.

Deep in thoughts, he didn't notice the half-dried up tree growing in the middle of the graveyard and tripped over one of the roots, barely keeping his balance.

An idea appeared in his head.

He used his ectoenergy to carve three small letters in the bark.

RIP

Words destined for dead carved in barely living tree.

Perfect metaphor for him.

Rest in Peace.

Maybe one day…

THE END


End file.
